


To End at the Begining

by The_Impossible_Whovian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF!Ariana Dumbledore, BAMF!Harry Potter, Dark Lords have feelings too, Fix-It, Grindelwald's Era, Hogwarts Founders Era, I need to stop using tags but I can't, Marauders' Era, Meddling Dumbledore, Salazar needs to get his act together, Time Travel, Time screw ups, and so does Gellert, and so does Tom, and use his words, lots of time screw ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impossible_Whovian/pseuds/The_Impossible_Whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When time gets screwed up and action needs to be taken, who do you call? Soulkeepers! When two individuals whose lives or deaths had a huge impact on the time stream, they are sent to fix the mess and save the time stream. Who could have possibly had a bigger impact on the time stream than Harry bloody Potter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To End at the Begining

“As far as deaths go, I have to say I expected better of you.” Harry spun around at the sound to see a grim standing behind him. 

“What? Who are you? And where am I?” Harry took in the scene around him, it appeared to be the hogwarts station but. . . at the same time it just wasn’t.

“I think I was pretty clear, you should have gone out with a bang, and getting cursed from behind by a rogue death eater after you defeated Voldemort is a sad way to go. As for who I am, HOW COULD YOU NOT RECOGNIZE YOUR OWN DOGFATHER!!!” The grim shouted causing harry to flinch slightly before realizing what he said.

“Sirius? but how? You died?” Nothing was making sense and his head hurt to much to concentrate.

“Well who else would come greet you after you died, now we don’t have a lot of time, how much do you remember?” Sirius asked getting sirius (pun intended). 

“Well. . . Voldemort died. . . but the death eaters didn’t stop. . . oh my god everyone’s dead!” Harry let out an anguished cry, sirius gave him wry smile.

“Don’t worry they're all together.” 

“Are we going to them? Am I going to see my parents?” Harry couldn’t keep the slight hope out of his voice, and couldn’t help but be surprised at the look of horror that crossed sirius’s face.

“Oh Merlin no. Lily promised to castrate me if she saw any of us before we became old and gray, seeing me, remus, and so many of her friends and their children makes me doubt she’s not Satan in disguise, seeing you would send her over the edge, we are definitely not seeing her right now. Instead I’ve been given a job, I’m you’re handler now.” He gave him a evil grin.

“You and your partner are going back to the world of the living to damage control.” Sirius was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

“Wait what.” Harry asked, confused. Sirius rolled his eyes and addressed him as if talking to a small child.

“You’ve become a soulkeeper. Basically every time a major catastrophe that was never meant to happen, screws up a lot of lives, two key players whose lives or deaths helped lead to the catastrophe are made partners and given full authority over the time stream to fix it and make sure the universe returns to balance.” Sirius tried to explain.

“WHAT! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD GIVE US CONTROL OVER THE TIME STREAM CONTINUUM?” Harry shouted hysterically, the damage sirius could do with that kind of power, the pranks he would pull. . . Harry shuddered to even think about it. Sirius looked put out.

“Why does everyone keep saying that, and no, I do not have control over the time stream, you and your partner do, I volunteered but apparently I’m not qualified. I’m just your handler” Sirius was beginning to look like a petulant child.

“Wait if you're my partner than who is?” Sirius just waved off his question, which was strange to see with a big menacing black dog.

“Later we have more important matters to discuss. You need to know about your stuff first,” Sirius began trotting away, and harry stumbled and nearly fell on his face in haste to catch up. The Grim stopped at a tattered trunk, and nodded to harry to open it. Inside was two little bags, one looked suspiciously like hermione’s bottomless bag, and the other was a royal blue velvet bag that was far heavier than it should be. Also in the trunk was an elegant ring with blood red stone at the center and the deathly hallows insignia engraved clearly in the stone, the jewel was fastened into place with rearing thestrals on either side of the stone. There was also a two-way mirror, a wand that looked like his previously broken holly and phoenix feather wand, and a silver time turner, with blue sand at the center instead of gold.

Sirius pulled out the bags. “These have all your tools, both the ones assigned and the ones that I may or may not have slipped in there.” Sirius froze, his ears twitching as if he heard something in the silent room. 

“Okay we have even less time than I thought we did so your partner can explain the bags in detail. You already know how the mirror and the wand works.” Sirius began shoving the items into Harry’s arms. 

“Wait Sirius wha-” Harry tried to protest

“We don’t have much time left.” Sirius cut him off.

“This is a soulkeeper’s most important tool.” He showed him the silver time turner.

“Do NOT and I mean do not let anyone besides you so much as see this. It allows the user to jump between the time stream indiscriminately and without consequence. ONly you and your partner are allowed to use them so let no one else anywhere near it. Do you understand.” Sirius looked Harry in the eye. He gulped nervously and nodded. Sirius brightened instantly,

“Great, now any questions? You need to go meet up with your partner.” He shoved the time turner into harry’s already full arms and began nudging him towards the brick pillar which he used as an entrance to the station every september 1st.

“Wait Sirius I have so many questions what are you-” Sirius shoved him through the barrier and everything went black.

\---

“Excuse me sir? Where might I find Platform nine and three quarters?” A small voice broke through Harry's conscience. 

“Oh my gosh you are soooo adorable!” A feminine voice cood. Harry sat up and looked around he was in London station and. . . his eleven year old self was getting blown off by an attendant as he tried to find the Hogwart Express. What? 

“Oh my gosh you were so tiny and innocent and just beginning to make my life difficult.” The voice cooed again and he looked over to see a girl barely seventeen sitting on a nearby bench, dressed in skin tight, black dragon skin leather a large fang hung from her neck on a chord and tattoos danced up her sleeveless arms before disappearing under the vest she wore. Her long blonde hair was tied back but he could see streaks of color and various feathers and beads dangling in the chaos.  
She hopped off the bench and strolled over to where he sat on the ground with predatory grace. 

“Names Ariana Dumbledore but everybody calls me Ari, Looks like you're my partner-” She was speaking with a cool nonchalance and acting like she couldn’t care less, but she hesitated as if thinking hard before cursing and pulling out a notecard. she skimmed it over before stuffing it back into her pocket. Her face was schooled back into careless nonchalance and she continued.

“I’ve been at this way longer than you have so you better not slow me-”

“Wait is this rehearsed? Are you just reading off notecards?” Harry asked incredulously

“Dammit don’t ruin it I was totally being a badass!” She glared at him. 

“What the hell?” Was all he could manage in his bewildered state. She rolled her eyes.

“Fine then be that way. Names Ari blah blah blah yes I’m Dumbledore's sister before you ask and No you can’t change your partner either we were both picked to fix the time stream so you can just deal.” She harrumphed and glanced back to where little harry was being shown through the barrier by the Weasleys.

“I assume everything has already been explained to you?” She glared at him and without letting him reply she continued. 

“Good because I’m thinking that we should start with Grindelwald and work from there I’m thinking since I know that time better than you, you can just hitch a ride with me okay?” She pulled a silver time turner of her own out and the chain magically expanded to fit around both their necks. Harry was about to protest but she knelt into his lap and all he could do was flush scarlet and stammer as she looped the chain around them both and spun the turner.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? The muse struck and I had to follow through XD.


End file.
